


You've Already Quit One Vice

by terryreviews



Series: Vincturi Drabbles [5]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Quarantine, Vincturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Aro has already poured Peter's booze down the sink, the isolation is already driving Peter nuts, what else can happen? Maybe Aro thinks it's time for Peter to quit smoking too?
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vincturi Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	You've Already Quit One Vice

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for these drabbles to not only be a separate drabble series from my main Vincturi series, but they are. Mostly taking place when Peter moves to Volterra. So all these drabbles, for the most part, are loosely tied to each other but not the other Vincturi series I have.

Peter clutched his last pack of cigarettes to his chest.

"Get the fuck away from me you bastard, you can't have them!"

"Really now Peter you've already been doing so well with quitting alcohol..."

"I had no choice! You poured it all down the drain!"

"And despite the initial tantrum you've been handling it well."

"You are not having my cigarettes too goddammit stop getting closer!"

Aro halted, an arm's length away from Peter and held up his hands in surrender though that smirk said otherwise.

"Very well Peter, you may keep them. For now."

Peter, paranoid, slept with the pack under his pillow that night. He did not wake up when Aro slipped them free.

While the other Volturi were not fond of the idea of Peter being in their home, they had to admit it provided quite a lot of amusement when he went on his rants. Especially when he shamelessly had them in his underwear in the middle of the throne room after awaking.


End file.
